My little secret
by jadecasewell
Summary: Moving on the last year of your A levels is the last thing you need, or so Emily Taylor thinks until she meets a Mr Christopher Mead that is! Will it be a one sided attraction or a shared love? Chris/other character pairing.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Recently I have become really interested in reading Waterloo Road stories and came across that there actually were not that many. So here is something I came up with while watching the pro gramme.

So here it is...

Chapter One

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Mrs Fisher." Emily gained, what looked like, the receptionist's attention, with her quiet timid voice. The woman, who had raven hair cascading in curls down the length of her back, looked up at Emily with a small curious smile. As Emily looked at her, she had to admit she was very pretty!

"Can I ask your name? I'm Janeece, Mrs Fisher's P.A." Her northern accent was down to earth, like Emily's which made her feel a little bit more at ease being in this beautiful woman's presence. She seemed quite friendly in Emily's eyes. Maybe moving in her last year of A levels was not such a bad idea after all. Perhaps she would adapt to this new school.

"I'm Emily. Emily Taylor." She hitched her bag onto her shoulder as it began to slip off of her shoulder gradually.

"Are you the new year 13 student?" She asked, gaining a nod off Emily, answering her simple question.

"Okay, take a seat and I will let Mrs Fisher know that you have arrived." She kindly spoke. Following Janeece's Instructions, Emily took the seat nearest to the head teacher's door, knowing she would have to wait patiently for her official first day at Waterloo Road to start.

However just as she took a seat, the door opened to reveal a pale brown haired woman who had blonde highlights and a slim figure. She held a large smile that cried out to appear friendly.

"You must be Emily." Her voice was soft but at the same time it had a streak of a stronger person inside. Emily had always looked up to strong woman especially those who could hold their own.

"Yeah." She nodded towards Mrs Fisher.

"Welcome to Waterloo Road, would you like to follow me. Janeece have you got Emily Taylor's time table?" She smiled in Emily's direction before turning to a very watchful Janeece, who had not taken her eye's off of the pair throughout the small greeting. After retrieving the timetable, Mrs Fisher passed the piece of paper to Emily before leading her out of the office. Scanning the piece of paper, Emily lingered in the office for a moment before following Mrs Fisher's footsteps.

As Mrs Fisher lead Emily through the hallways, she explained each part of the school, as well as talking her through Waterloo Roads school rules and expectations, along with what Emily could expect from the school in return. Overall, Emily was unusually excited about the school now that she was here. This morning and in the holidays had been another story! She had played out the moody teen girl, who her Mum never thinks of. However now, she changed her mind and wished she could take those mood swings back. The school seemed nice enough and the people she had met so far were generally friendly. Maybe she should not have prejudged the situation. Given it a fairer chance. This new start for Emily's Mum could also be a successful chance to start a fresh herself.

Stopping outside a classroom, Mrs Fisher tapped on the door three times before opening it, leading Emily in. The room was a bog standard classroom that screamed out English from the huge Shakespeare poster at the back of the room. As Emily was led into the room, roughly fifteen sets of eyes hit her, making her cheeks turn a horrified crimson red, burning up.

"Emily, this is Mr Clarkson." Mrs Fisher politely pointed to the teacher who had gotten out of his chair to greet her. However as she looked his way there was a series of wolf whistles from the students in front them. Emily looked in the way of the whistles that caused a cheeky grin to spread across her face uncontrollably. Emily had never got this kind of attention back in her old school and it was unfamiliar to her. However no matter how unfamiliar it was, she was flattered!

"Quieten down, be a little bit more respectful." He turned back towards Emily after addressing the rest of the class. "Sorry about their _warm_ welcome Emily, I'm Mr Clarkson, your form tutor."

"Sir, she can sit by me if you like? I'll give her a warmer welcome." A sandy blond haired boy called up folding his arm across his chest, with a rather cheeky chap smile spread across his cunning face. Emily's eyes met his, giving her a casual wink.

"How about spending a cosy time in the cooler Ronan?" Mr Clarkson replied cleverly tainting Ronan's smile, making it fade. As soon as Mr Clarkson saw his smile fading, he turned back to Mrs Fisher and Emily, giving them his full attention.

"Do you want to take a seat Emily; I will let you be the judge of which one is best." He chuckled to himself. Emily did as she was told taking a seat on a table that was vacant not wanting to sit by anyone in case she offended them. Mrs Fisher departed on that note, leaving Emily all alone to start the day. She had a very secure feeling that it could be a long one.

XxXxX

As the bell rang signalling the end of her first period, Emily gathered up her belongings, putting them into her bag neatly before looking up to see Ronan smiling across at her. However before she could save her self somebody beat her to it.

"Hey, I'm Vicky." She introduced herself with a welcoming smile written across her narrow lips.

"Emily." Emily introduced herself also nodding her head matching Vicky's friendly smile. Vicky was a thin small girl, with wide brown intriguing eyes. From appearance Vicky looked like a nice girl, Emily thought to herself. Then again appearances can be deceiving sometimes.

"Looked like you needed saving from that." She nodded her head in Ronan's direction, to the back of her with a helpful grin. Of course she was right and Emily was more than thankful for her intervention.

"I reckon you're right."Emily frowned lightly, turning it into a small chuckle knowing it was obvious she needed her intervention. Vicky laughed with Emily, letting the giggle escape her lips naturally.

"Welcome to Waterloo Road by the way." Vicky add. "What's your next lesson?"

After Vicky asked the question, Emily slid her hand in her back rummaging around for her time table. Finally after an awkward silent moment between the pair, she retrieved the piece of paper, carefully looking for the answer. As she looked at the paper she felt a wave of relief.

"Free period." Emily was quite happy to her premature break, to take in her first hour. Or then again was this her time to make friend? It was definitely her chance to fit in a little more.

"Oh me to! Want to go to the common room together? I can introduce you to my friends, if they are there." She looked rather stirred by this idea which made Emily a little more at ease. Perhaps this was a clean fresh start.

"I'd like that."

"Let's go then." Vicky grabbed Emily's arm, pulling her along in the direction of the common room. Maybe I won't have such a hard time fitting in, Emily thought to herself secretly pleased at this new found acquaintance.

Please read and review? Jadex


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Entering the large room, that had a cosy feel to it, with comfortable chairs taken by chatting, smiling people, Emily swallowed hard, feeling a little bit out of her depth. Talking to one person was nerving enough, never mind a group. Taking a big breath in, Emily followed Vicky to two people in the corner of the room. They were laughing, as if the other had just told a joke when the pair arrived. As the pair arrived, the two of them lifted their heads to meet Emily's anxious gaze.

"Hey Vicks, whose the newbie?" A girl with a mischievous grin and a big full fringe, looked Emily up and down greedily, her voice soft and delicate like silk. At first Emily did not know whether to be weary of the girl looking her up and down or if the girl was just plain over curious. All Emily knew was that she had to give each and everyone a chance. After all they could be prospective new friends.

"This is Emily, Emily this is Jess, my best mate." She pointed to the girl who had looked Emily up and down. Feeling that usual shyness, Emily gave her a little wave.

"Hi, this is Aiden, my boyfriend by the way." Jess pointed to boy beside her who had a observant look upon his face.

"Ya alright?" He winked at Emily who returned his gesture with a small smile and a nod. They seemed neighborly, Emily thought to herself as she took a seat beside Vicky on the leather Sofa, opposite the interlinked couple. As she sat, the leather was cool against her warm skin, allowing the two surfaces to feel as though they were sticking together. As much as Emily liked wearing a skirt instead of trousers, now would be the prime time to be wearing them. Emily hated the sticky sensation leather caused against peoples skin on a hot day.

"Wheres Ronan?" Aiden asked Vicky, looking at her puzzled.

"No idea, last I saw of him was when he was just about make his move on poor Emily. That's how we actually met, saving her from that prat." She informed him, crossing one leg over the other, sitting back guarding her face from the ray of sun light that had hit her face before hand.

"Ay, that's my best mate your slagging off!" Aiden snapped up defensively.

"Yeah but Aiden, you have to admit, he is a bit of a prat sometimes, especially when he's tryin' chat up women!" Jess defended Vicky's name calling with a justified response. Jess' voice had a tone of matter of fact in it.

"I suppose he can act a bit of a tool bless 'em, but that's just how Ronan rolls." Aiden stood his ground, sticking up for his closest friend. Emily could already see how tight nit this group was and in ways she did not want to come in ruining the composition of the group. They seemed too well gelled for someone new to come in and jumble it all up. But then again, Emily desperately wanted to make new friends and to be part of something. It may be different from how it was back in her old school, but she was willing to try anything to gain decent friends.

"Bet you think were a right bunch." Aiden spoke up looking in Emily's direction grinning like an idiot.

"Nah, I think your all, alright." Emily nodded her head, matching Aiden's grin, scanning her eyes over the three of them.

"So, we okay enough to befriend?" Vicky asked.

"I don't see why not, if you'll have me." Emily replied sitting back in her seat, relieved to have made friends and not to be the gooseberry following the group around. She didn't want to be the lap dog who never quite fit in to the group. She wanted to belong and she could not believe her luck to have made that on her first day.

"Vicky, a word!" A deep male voice called interrupting our conversation, as he approached us. As Emily's eyes met his; she felt her heart skip a beat. Who was that man? Obviously he was a teacher, but Emily could not contain the frenzy her heart was in as she gazed at him. He was absolutely gorgeous! His dark mahogany hair was neat and tidy, while his green eyes had a spark in them that made Emily feel weak inside. Her eyes traveled down to his lips that were thin, with a pale tint of red to them, calling out to be kissed. He had a clean shaven jaw that tempted Emily to just run up to him at kiss all along it. Not daring to check him out entirely, her eyes stayed on his face. She smiled slightly not wanting to seem out of it.

"Well, hello to you to Sir." Jess sarcastically commented, making Emily feel a bit uncomfortable by her rudeness.

"Less of the sarcasm Jess, it doesn't suit you." He answered, casually letting his eyes drift over to an unfamiliar face. As his eyes hit Emily, she felt her face burn with a fire that was ferocious.

"This is Emily Taylor by the way sir." Aiden piped up nodding over in poor Emily's direction, who felt herself slide back into her timid shy bubble that she could not hide from. His mossy eyes met hers, causing a unexpected jolt of energy that he could not explain.

Taking the attention away from the foreign energy Chris, Mr Mead decided to speak, "Oh the new girl, yeah I've got you last period today, Chemistry. Perhaps you will settle down more than your new friends here. I'm Mr Mead by the way, welcome to Waterloo Road." He smiled, revealing deep dimples within his cheeks, which Emily thought were adorable as she listened to him. As Chris looked at her, he could not help but be stirred by her. He had never reacted to a female this way, never mind a pupil. Shaking it off, knowing that it was wrong he continued on as normal.

"Thanks. I'll see you then sir." Emily smiled back, hoping she didn't seem a suck up.

"Come on Vicky," He smiled at Emily once more before gaining Vicky's attention who was looking at Emily with a shocked look.

As Vicky left, Emily saw that Jess and Aiden were currently staring at her in awe. At first she could not understand why they were looking at her in amazement but then it hit her. They had noticed the whole interaction with Mr Mead. Had it really been that obvious? Emily thought she had acted cool, however their faces suggested otherwise.

"Oh...my...god." Jess paused between each word, still looking at Emily in her flabbergast state.

"What?" Emily asked the pair, playing the confused card, hoping it would play out to her advantage. It never usually did, but then again who knew what they would believe.

"You have so got the hots for Mr Mead!" Jess got up quickly, perching on the edge of the sofa that Emily sat on, angling her body to nearly face Emily's. This however, made Emily feel a little bit anxious. She really did not want her to be asking questions. After all it was awkward enough to even fancy a teacher.

"Don't be daft." Emily told her, half chuckling at her statement.

"We saw how you looked at him." Aiden commented with a cocky smile plastered on his face. Usually Emily would love to wipe that cocky smile off of peoples faces but with Aiden, it felt different in some way. A friendly sort of cocky, if that even existed.

"And you totally like him." Jess added as though she was finishing Aiden's sentence. Emily chewed at her bottom lip for a moment as she spoke.

"Your seeing things you are." Emily sat forward, grinning at Jess with a rather amused expression. She had to play it cool and brush it off. She did not want her new friends to think she was some sort of weirdo or something. Although that would be very childish and judgmental of them.

"Whatever but I swear you fancy him. I means its fine if you do, he's alright I suppose-"

"Oi." Aiden interrupted Jess with a smiling but shocked face as he listened to her words.

"Oh you know what I mean Aiden; I was just saying." After she finished speaking, right on cue, Emily was saved by the bell. Thankfully the conversation was over, for now anyway.

"Time to go!" Emily practically jumped out of her seat enthusiastically, thanking her next lesson for saving her from the discussion. All she had to do now was to keep away from that subject at all costs. Which at the moment seemed impossible judging from Jess' interest.

Please review and tell me what you think, whether it is good or bad.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

An: Here's another Chapter, i hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing it!

Chapter 3

"Okay class, in you come." Mr Mead popped his head around the door, smiling at the pupils in front of him. Finally, Mr Mead's class, Emily though to herself sneakily loving the thought of seeing him again. She had no idea what was going on with herself. Ever since this morning, Emily has been eager to see his gorgeous face again, however she knew that it had to be in class with him. She had no idea where this new found fascination had come from, or even appeared from. Emily had always been the type of girl to shudder at the thought of seeing an older man, but here she was nearly dribbling over one. Not just any one though, her teacher! Shaking her head at her thoughts, she followed Jess and Vicky into the class room, trying her hardest to sweep the thoughts of Mr Mead away.

"You can sit by me, nobody sits there," Vicky told Emily as they went though the door. As Vicky wandered off to the back, Emily followed, looking around the classroom taking in her surroundings. It was a typical classroom with magnolia boring walls and wooden work benches to suit the topic of science. Posters covered most of the walls in the room, along with colourful display boards with other students work on. As Emily, took the seat next to Vicky, she looked to the front to see Mr Mead looking at her with a smile on her face. As his smile hit her, she felt her stomach flutter, she smiled back simply. Ending the contact they shared, Emily began to get her pencil case out of her bag, ready for the lesson to begin. The lesson she knew for sure would become her favourite.

The class was going all right for Emily. They had done a practical and were currently answering questions about it, in silence. However, as Emily sat answering the last question, Vicky was chattering in a low whisper to Jess. Emily could not make out what they were going on about, nevertheless she ignored them not wanting to make a bad impression on her first day. Or then again, if she was completely honest with herself, she did not want to make a bad impression on Mr Mead to be precise.

"Girls, have you got something to share." His voice called out over the silence. Emily looked up at Mr Mead then towards Vicky and Jess.

"No Sir." Jess answered all too quickly.

"Well something seems to be important if your spending the lesson chatting." He answered back seeming a little annoyed in Emily's point of view. Watching he scenario, Emily noticed that all the class were now, facing towards the back, watching the two girls as Mr Mead stared at them waiting for an answer.

"Sorry Sir, it won't happen again." Vicky finally answered after along pause of Jess and Vicky looking at each other clueless. Emily fought the urge to laugh at the blank expressions on their faces that looked totally dumbstruck. Never in her life had Emily seen such a pair. Usually chatter boxes would have an answer for everything, yet Jess and Vicky look like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Make sure it doesn't." He warned them just as the bell was going off, showing that it was the end of the day. Sighing in relief, Emily started to pack up her stuff.

"Hey, what are you up to tonight? I was thinking, maybe we could all do homework at mine then watch a film or something." Jess asked Emily and Vicky, turning to them when she had finished packing her things away in her bag. Emily followed suit, turning to face the two girls.

"Sweet, count me in."Vicky answered.

"Emily?" Jess asked her, looking at her with a questioning look on her face.

"Oh sorry not tonight, I promised Mum I would help to unpack. Maybe next time?" Emily answered truthfully, hoping they would bear with her while she settled in. She really did want to go and hang out with them but she honestly did promise her Mum she would help her. Her Mum deserved some help, therefore she would not bail on her.

"Oh don't worry, there will definitely be a next time." Vicky reassured Emily while Jess nodded backing up what Vicky had said. After they had spoke, the group began to trail out of the classroom.

"Oh Emily, can I have a word?" Mr Mead interrupted Emily's trail of thought, making her look up to see him looking in their direction.

"Sure." Emily answered. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"See you." Jess and Vicky said in unison as they left the classroom.

After they left, Emily's eyes met Mr Mead's. "How was your first day?" He spoke gently towards her with a smile spread across his face. However as he stood here, he felt no control over how he was acting. It was as though he had strings like a puppet controlling him. He had never been so drawn. He knew it was wrong, but he could not help it.

"It's been great, thanks sir." Emily smiled back at him, loving the atmosphere between the pair of them that lingered around them.

"Good, I'm glad you have settled in well. But I'm still here if you need anything." He told her feeling rather protective over Emily. He seriously needed to get away from her, to clear his head, to forget this effect she was having on him. No matter how many butterflies scorched through him as he looked at her, he had to put it to one side and leave it behind with this day. One it was morally wrong and two it was illegal!

"Thanks Sir I will bear that in mind,"

"Good." A silence that was filled with something that was forbidden. Chris could sense it a mile off. Sexual tension. Yet he did not want to admit it as it was seen as wrong on so many levels. To him though as he looked at her, it felt so right. Their eyes never leaving one another's as the silence progressed deeper. Emily could feel her whole being, becoming drawn to this man stood right in front of her. However she had to stop this

Suddenly she made a snap decision, "I have to go Sir." She made the silence end, unable to take the intensity of it. She had never known something so strong to be seen between a pair. Not even her Mum and Dad back when they were together.

"Oh right, yeah. I guess I will see you tomorrow." He felt his checks urn a little as he blushed over the little moment they had shared. He hoped that she had not seen or even sensed there was one. To him it was obvious. The sexual tension could have been cut up with a knife.

"You will, bright and early." She chuckled to herself, attempting to lighten the mood from that tenseness it had been just moments ago. All the same, Emily still wanted to be in that moment for reasons she did not know. She just wanted to have those feelings flowing through her, allowing her to feel alive and full of this unknown energy that just had no words to describe it. She missed them, even seconds from having them.

"Have a nice night Em... I mean Emily." Emily could not help but giggle at his mistake.

"Sorry." He shook his head, laughing along with her.

"No problem Sir, you can call me Em, Its okay." She excused his mistake hoping to soften his awkward embarrassment. Opening the door she held onto the handle, looking back towards towards Mr Mead. She gave him one last sweet smile, before reluctantly leaving the room, heading towards home, knowing that he would become the new reason she would go to school for.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please make my day and leave a review whether its good or bad, I welcome them all. Plus they help me to become a better writer.**

**Does anyone think I should have a chapter based around Chris and what he is doing soon? Tell me in reviews please.**

**Thanks Jade x**


End file.
